


Law of Entropy

by Minuete



Series: His and Her Angst [10]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Dana Scully Angst, F/M, POV Dana Scully, Post-Episode: s06e12 One Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Scully finds out from Mulder his connection to Diana Fowley.





	Law of Entropy

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked reading the "angsty, unresolved issue about Diana Fowley" fanfictions in Season 6.

_Helium, Lithium, Sodium, Potassium…_ Scully mentally recited. She recalled the periodic table of elements she memorized in high school, the basic knowledge of freshman general chemistry, that shaped her young, rational mind. Calming her mind with basic chemistry, yet the Second Law of Thermodynamics, Law of Entropy, was undermining her efforts. “Nature moving from order to disorder”, or simply put in layman’s terms: “shit hitting the fan”. It was an “Oh shit!” moment. _Married, he was married?! To Diana Fowley?!_ Her mind was reeling at the information along with conflicting emotions ranging from anger, betrayal, hurt… _Beryllium, Magnesium, Calcium…_ her mind continued to recite as she felt the chasm rift further between them, the cut deeper than the metaphorical desk situation.

She seated herself across from Mulder at her kitchen table who had his arms rested on the table, hands clasped together, head down, as if in prayer. She tightly gripped the almost uncomfortably hot mug that was steeping chamomile tea Mulder prepared while she managed to perform her domestic rituals in spite of his intrusion. His presence was an unexpected and unwelcomed surprise when she came home from volunteering at the coroner’s office, identifying the bodies from the charred massacre at El Rico Air Force Base. After Scully vouched for Mulder in front of Kersh, she promptly volunteered herself to help with the bodies leaving Mulder alone for the next few days. He’d left her several voicemails upon discovering Jeffrey Spender’s death and a forensics team taking over the office; Diana Fowley’s call to inform him she was safe and her convenient transfer out of the X-Files to Domestic Terrorism. Scully didn’t return his calls. She was exhausted, mentally and emotionally drained from the recent events…only to have to deal with this revelation.

A part of her wanted to scream at him, to throw the mug across the room and hear the satisfying breaking sound. She wanted to yell, “Fuck you, Mulder! You fucking hypocrite! You lie by omission, yet you demand the truth!” Instead she deferred to sarcasm. “You’re opening up like a flower,” Scully muttered staring at the tea bag floating in her mug.

“It was an impulsive decision derived out of a desperate attempt to have her stay committed to me and the X-Files, but Diana left to Europe anyway,” Mulder continued to explain sounding regretful? Sad? It would make sense for him to feel abandoned, Scully reasoned, ever since Samantha’s abduction to his parents’ divorce.   _A desperate attempt_...that would explain their near-kiss in the hallway. 

“And that’s why she has your benefit of the doubt,” Scully deduced finally looking up, giving Mulder an icy glare. Her emotions were in check now: she finished mentally reciting the elements up to group 6.

Mulder shook his head looking confused, “It’s not like that, Dana—“

“It’s Scully. Mulder,” she interjected firmly as she stood up from her chair, “Now that the X-Files has been reassigned back to us, let’s keep it professional.”

“Scully—“ he stood up from his chair positioning himself to reach her in a couple strides.

“You know your way out. I’ll see you at the office tomorrow.” She started to head to her bedroom, but Mulder was already in front of her, in her personal bubble, willing her to make eye contact with him. He reached out his left hand seemingly wanting to brush an errant strand of hair from her face, but she slapped his hand away, “Don’t-!” She looked up at him then, a surge of fury coursing through her as she stood her ground. Mulder’s hazel eyes look troubled, his expression hurt. He slowly and gently gripped her hand, the one that was still raised in the air between them, and brought her fingertips to his lips.

“Scully, you’re still the only one I trust,” he said quietly with conviction, his warm breath against her fingertips, a gossamer kiss placed. He lowered his head and eyes then, as if asking for her forgiveness. Absolution she couldn’t give, she felt empty. Scully withdrew her hand from his grasp and left Mulder standing alone in her living room.


End file.
